


Five times noclipping was worthless and one time she managed to save someone by noclipping

by ConlangTurtle



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Gamebreaking Viola (Pokemon), Gen, Noclip Viola (Pokemon), Noclipping Viola (Pokemon), Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConlangTurtle/pseuds/ConlangTurtle
Summary: "Great," Viola grumbled sarcastically.
Kudos: 2





	Five times noclipping was worthless and one time she managed to save someone by noclipping

**1:**

. 

. 

. 

Viola, barely five years old, stood under a tree. It was a large one, with barely any branches and many many leaves. There was no way to climb up the tree, and that was fine, Viola could get hurt up there. So when she decided to walk past it, she was surprised to see constant blackness in all directions. 

"Hello?" Viola took a step out, only to find herself shoved upwards constantly by a mysterious force. Right as she screamed from the top of her lungs, she flew up in the air, above the tree she looked at earlier. 

Landing right in the crown of the tree, Viola had all of her air knocked right out of her. She could feel exhaustion fill her entire body. 

"Viola!?" 

"Great," Viola grumbled sarcastically. 

. 

. 

. 

**2:**

. 

. 

. 

Viola stared at the clock from her parents' room inside the wall - yes, _inside_ , she had gotten a better grasp of this - slowly tic away. She knew it was only two minutes left until midnight - or was it less, her vision was too blurred to see. 

Viola reached up to rub her eyes, only for her to fall through the dark. 

She saw the ceiling shrink and grow tiny until she was suddenly in her bed, laying completely still. 

If she cried, only she knew of it. 

. 

. 

. 

**3:**

. 

. 

. 

Viola had sworn to keep her powers a secret ever since her family laughed at her for saying "such ridiculous things", so that was why, when Alexa stood in front of the door, Viola felt _scared_. The boiling, freezing feeling overwhelmed the younger girl when Alexa leaned in. 

"It just doesn't make sense," Alexa stated, staring into Viola's eyes. "It just doesn't. Some time after you told us of that unbelievable story, you stopped needing help with things like reaching things or finding things." Alexa leaned closer to Viola's face. "... why don't you need help?" 

Viola could tell she was angry, she needed to step back for a little bit so that- 

Viola was exponentially gaining height when she took that step back, instantly on the floor when she took a step forwards. A nervous grin grew on Viola's face. 

"Wait, can you do that again?" Alexa asked, now visibly shocked. 

"Yeeeeaaaaaah? Sure? Alright?" Viola demonstrated again, while Alexa stared in awe. 

. 

. 

. 

**4:**

. 

. 

. 

"Viola!" Viola stopped clipping through the wall as Alexa shouted her name. "... it's kind of weird how only part of you is visible when you noclip out of reality." 

"Sorry, I never see what I look like from the outside, since I always see the entirety of myself." Viola opened her arms. "Hug?" 

Alexa dove right into Viola's arms, pushing them both into the blackness. Alexa gasped while Viola could feel the two of them falling against the invincible floor. Alexa could only stare in awe at sights she's never seen before. Viola had gotten so used to it that every time she clipped out, she never appreciated her surroundings. Now that Viola thought about it, these surroundings truly were unique, something very few were allowed to see. 

"Oh, sorry, you're probably tired from noclipping with me." Viola walked back with Alexa into the room, falling into her war arms. 

. 

. 

. 

**5:**

. 

. 

. 

Viola could almost feel how she was at the edge of noclipping during the entire interview, which was why she sat in that awfully uncomfortable position. She was happy when she was allowed to leave, just so she wouldn't noclip into who-knows-where. 

Viola couldn't help but backwards-jump repeatedly into a corner to practically teleport herself into her room. 

If she screamed into a pillow because of her worthless-but slightly useful power, only the black knew. 

. 

. 

. 

**6:**

. 

. 

. 

When the handrail broke under Korrina's weight, making her fall down, Viola had begun acting before she understood it herself. She kept on clipping down faster than Korrina fell. Viola grabbed Korrina and took a step back, sending the two flying in the air. 

She stopped when she landed on an invisible plain, Korrina on the ground below her. 

"Well, shit." All the gym leaders looked up at Viola. "I'll explain later, I just have to find a way down." 


End file.
